jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Videos
Full list of JackSepticEye's uploads. Work currently in progress. 2012 November War Has Changed - Solid Snake Impression - MGS4 Intro Far Cry 3 - Stealth camp gameplay December Far Cry 3 PC radio tower gameplay Far Cry 3 PC - Longest and Highest Wingsuit Flight Possible Far Cry 3 PC-Airborne Ninja The Beauty of Far Cry 3 PC - Ultra Settings Far Cry 3 PC-North Island Highest Basejump Possible Far Cry 3 PC - Night time ninja Far Cry 3 PC - Satellite Assault The Beauty of Far Cry 3 PC - Part 2 The Beauty of The Witcher 2 PC - Flotsam max settings The Beauty of Planetside 2 - Indar (Max settings) Dark Souls PC - Baptism of Fire Dark Souls PC - Come at me Bro! Dark Souls PC - Taurus Demon Dark Souls PC - Heavy Knight is my Bitch! Dark Souls PC - Bastard Sword Domination 2013 January Dark Souls PC - Bell Gargoyles get owned Dark Souls PC - Capra Demon Anti-climax Dark Souls PC Journey to the Depths Dark Souls PC - Enter the Depths Battlefield 3? More like Battlecrap 3, am I right? Dark Souls PC - Vagina Dragon Battlefield 3 - Close Quarters Conquest Domination Dark Souls PC - Outdoor Gardening in Darkroot Dark Souls PC Invasions and Moonlight Butterfly Battlefield 3 - Mobile AA Tactics, Tips and Gameplay Dark Souls PC - Hagel kicks my ass Far Cry 3 PC - Longest and Highest Wingsuit Flight Possible Revisited Hotline Miami Playthrough Part 2 Hotline Miami Playthrough Part 3 Hotline Miami Playthrough Part 4 Warframe closed beta gameplay - Max settings Warframe closed beta gameplay - Solo Mission Dark Souls PC - Hydra Fail and Blight town Hotline Miami Playthrough Part 5 DMC: Devil May Cry PC - First Mission DMC: Devil May Cry PC - Hunter Demon Boss Fight DMC: Devil May Cry PC - New Weapons DMC: Devil May Cry PC - Grappling and Platforming DMC: Devil May Cry PC - Escaping the House DMC: Devil May Cry PC - Texas Chainsaw Massacre DMC: Devil May Cry PC -Eyeball Cameras DMC: Devil May Cry PC -Church Fat Ass Crysis 3 Open Beta - How to Survive in Hunter Mode Crysis 3 Open Beta - Crash Site Gameplay - Museum February 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 January I DON'T EVEN KNOW JACKSEPTICEYE? THIS GAME IS HILARIOUS! JACK VS. ROBIN AN EMOTIONAL JOURNEY BEGINS DID PEOPLE ACTUALLY WRITE THESE? WHY WERE YOU NOT IN YOUTUBE REWIND? A Day With Jack! SHE ATE MY BEST FRIEND! CLICK HERE TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE We Are Better Than This! BUILDING MY OWN SCHOOL THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT Jacksepticeye January Charity Livestream PAPYRUS GOES ON A VR ADVENTURE HOT & STEAMY SHARK DATE THE SCHOOL OF ROCK! TOTALLY SERIOUS DETECTIVE ROCKET POWERED WINGSUIT I'M CONFUSED!! CAN WE CHANGE THE PAST? It Was Closed! GLORIOUS STARTER POTATO BACK INTO HELL DON'T ANSWER THIS PHONE! DO WHAT MAMA SAYS! THE WORLD'S GREATEST SCHOOL MINECRAFT 2!! BEND OVER! BLAST THE CANNONS! WHO IS THE REAL KILLER!? BIGGEST JUMPSCARES I'VE EVER HAD SUBNAUTICA IS FINALLY RELEASED GETTING OVER IT WITH CHICKENS BREAKING NOSES FOR SCIENCE SALLY'S BACK!! WHO'S THE NEXT VICTIM?? SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!! WHO'S TELLING THE TRUTH? I LOST SALLY!!! Jacksepticeye Animated | Cuphead RESCUE ISN'T COMING! MY FAVOURITE GAME EVER IS BACK! MARIA'S BACK!! GETTING CLOSER TO THE TRUTH WHAT IS THAT!? TAKING ON MY FAVOURITE COLOSSUS THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!! JUSTICE IS A JOKE! WAY TOO DEEP! THE SIMULACRA! HOW FAR CAN WE GO? IT'S A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR US! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME! THE BIRD AND THE BARB THE DEEPEST BASE WHO DID IT!? SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! UNIVERSE'S STRONGEST SUPERHERO I CURED THE DISEASE CATFISHING BUILDING THE ROCKET February SO MUCH TREASURE LEAVING THE PLANET WHO IS THE GREATEST?? MY AWESOME NEW BASE I'm Terrified Of Heights! THE DEAD ZONE IS TERRIFYING THE TURTLE AND THE SNAKE THE BEST CREATURE IN SUBNAUTICA THE SCOOPY BOYS OPERATION: GIANT AQUARIUM CHILD BIRTH IS BEAUTIFUL!!! NOW THERE'S TWO OF THEM! THE BULL AND THE HORNS WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? WORK TOGETHER, FALL APART SUBNAUTICA IN VR! THE BOYS ARE BACK! DEEP DOWN DARK DEEP DOWN WHAT IS MY LIFE - Jacksepticeye Songify Remix 18,000,000 SUBSCRIBERS! Beating Up A Black Panther Stunt Man BACK TO THE AURORA SPLIT THE SKY THEY'LL NEVER EXPECT IT!! Training To Be A Stunt Man SCANNING THE BIG BOYS! I Am The Love Doctor! Who Is My Crush!? MASTER HUNTER THE DEATH OF SALLY I CAN'T CONTROL THESE HANDS! How Did We Get Here!? THE LIGHT AT THE END KILLING A REAPER! FAN SUGGESTIONS I'M IN THIS GAME! CAN YOU KILL A SEA DRAGON!? SOME HAIRY BOYS! LIKE BEING A KID AGAIN YOU TRIGGERED MY TRAP CARD SPEEDRUN!!! THERE'S MORE OF THEM!? HOW LONG CAN YOU SURVIVE!? THE ADDICTION BEGINS! I'm Going To Be On A Talk Show! SALT BALL! LIKE RIDING A BIKE BOSS SLAYER Jacksepticeye February Charity Live Stream The Late Late Show! THE SALTY BOYS! GETTING OVER IT (MAIL TIME) YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO SEE! I JUST WANTED SOMETHING CUTE! It Snowed In Brighton! March TRUMPET OF VICTORY GET YOUR WIGGLIES! Positive Mental Artitude! YOU HAVE 60 SECONDS TO LIVE Come Closer - Antisepticeye Song REMIX THAT'S NOT HOW LEGS WORK! JACK MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER 3AM At The Krusty Krab! DWAYNE "The Car" JOHNSON WORLD'S HARDEST WOULD YOU RATHER SAVE ME VIDEOGAMES FAREWELL Spongebob's Day Of Terror! MY FIRST WIN! FOREVER ALONE THE CRAIZIEST GOLF GAME! BABY GOT BACK Jacksepticeye's Funniest Home Videos WHAT'S HIDING INSIDE YOU!? BIG SWINGING BOYS! BIG SEA BABIES WHAT THE **** AM I PLAYING? THE EMPIRE ARE COMING Cooldog Teaches Typing TRY NOT TO CRINGE: DATING GAME HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED GIANT SMELLY FEET! COLOSSAL REVENGE! ROOMMATE SIMULATOR! DUO DREAM IT KEEEPS GETTING WEIRDER How Irish Are You!? How To Survive St. Patrick's Day With Jacksepticeye ATTACK ON THE WALL There's Only A Week Left.... RIDE THE PIPE! THE BIGGEST TROLL OF ALL TAKE ME BACK TO PARADISE CHAOS MODE DO OR DIE! Jacksepticeye Animated | Doki Doki Literature Club So It Begins... I Can't Believe They made This! PROTECT AT ALL COSTS JACKSEPTICEYE GAME Everywhere Was Closed! The Weirdest Town I've Ever Been In! BACK IN PRISON How Did They Taste? Tasting My First Butter Beer! April MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS RETURN JESUS OFFERED ME DOUGHNUTS! I FOUND MY TWIN! THINGS DON'T LOOK RIGHT! They Surprised Us With These! Jacksepticeye Vs. Rocky I'M BACK! I'M SPIDER-MAN! LIFE FINDS A WAY FAR CRY 5! (Funny Moments) I KNOW THAT VOICE LAUGHING UNTIL IT HURTS HALF MAN HALF CANDLE JUST TRY NOT TO LAUGH MY FUTURE WIFE! RIP TRUMPET People Have Been Waiting A Long Time For This! PUSS! Jacksepticeye Best Of & Highlights #7 DADDY'S HOME PRESIDENT JACKSEPTICEYE! ON THE RUN! THE WORLD SERPENT A BEAUTIFUL ENDING BOAT BOYS BONUS VIDEO! BUILDING YOUR PCs THE CRAZIEST BOSS FIGHT SO FAR THE HEAT IS ON! THE FROST GIANT ENTER THE GUNGEON! RELIVING OLD MEMORIES WHAT WERE YOU BROWSING? I SUDDENLY HATE THIS BOY CAN YOU SAVE HER!? FLIPPING THE TEMPLE Tommorow is a special day! TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN Jacksepticeye's April Charity Livestream (BOY) CREATING A PIANO OUT OF CARDBOARD BOW TO YOUR TOMATO GOD May FARM BOIS! DEEPER INTO MADNESS MY MONSTROUS PROM DATE Would You Rather Lose An Arm? OF COURSE PEOPLE WOULD GOOGLE THAT! JOKE'S ON YOU! THE DOCTOR IS BACK BEATING THE VALKYRIE QUEEN WATCH IF YOU DARE WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF Barry Has A Secret THEY ARE LISTENING Yet Another Exhausted Day! THEY'RE HERE! THE WORST DATE I'VE EVER HAD IT WAS ALL CONNECTED! Try To Fall Asleep! AM I COLOUR BLIND? THANOS INFINITY GAUNTLET MODE TIE - A Game About Depression Playing Deadpool With Ryan Reynolds! GROSS SMELLY FEET WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO SONIC!? WINNING AS THANOS DESTROY THE WORLD Dark Silence SPANKED BY TEACHER Taking A Colour Blind Test With Colour Blind Glasses EXPLORING AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL ROBIN HAS A CHILD! TOMATO GOD RETURNS! THE WORLD'S GREATEST MOTHER THIS GAME WAS MY CHILDHOOD Thank You! WHAT'S MARIE HIDING IN HER JOURNAL? I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS INFECTED Jacksepticeye's May Charity Livestream - Part 1 Jacksepticeye's May Charity Livestream - Part 2 Falling In Love With A Banana! I AM HUMAN TRASH How Dirty Is Your Mind Quiz! I AM SO CREEPED OUT BY THIS! OWNING THANOS IN FORTNITE WHO DID THE MURDER?! Unlisted uploads Videos that are on Jack's channel but are not part of a playlist. *Reading Awesome Comments Tag! *Eating The World's Hottest Pepper EVER!!! - Skate 3 Challenge! *Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖ *15 Million Subscriber Play Button! *IS JACKSEPTICEYE DEAD? *AM I COLOUR BLIND? *Taking A Colour Blind Test With Colour Blind Glasses Deleted uploads Videos that were once available have since been deleted. *A Talking Angela video Jack made has been taken down due to receiving a copyright strike for strong language. Category:Videos